


Waiting Across the Waters

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: Switched at Birth [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Found Family, Gen, Homecoming, good parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Auradon is trying to catch up with recent events. The Isle is tired of waiting for them.
Relationships: Audrey Rose & Carlos de Vil, Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie/Audrey Rose (Disney), Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Jay & Audrey Rose (Disney), Mal & Audrey Rose (Disney)
Series: Switched at Birth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610248
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. Where are They Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I've been gone from this forever but it took me a bit to get my bearings on this part. I wanted it to be good for you guys! I hope you enjoy!

Audrey tossed and turned in her dorm bed. Outside the window, dawn was breaking and the outline of the Isle was just visible enough to remind her of why she’s rarely been sleeping.

Ordinary nightmares aside, she couldn’t stop thinking about the Isle and everyone left there. It had been almost six months since she and her friends had gotten the chance to live the Good Life and so much had happened since. She’d joined the cheerleading team, made friends with a hereditary enemy, and discovered her true parentage. Once the semester finished, she would be headed to Auroria to officially begin her training. In the meantime, she had weekend visits and Mal giving her quick history lessons after cheer practice. 

She wasn’ the only VK connecting with Auradon roots. After their talk on Family Day, Jasmine started sending Jay care packages full of Agrabah treats and Aziz seemed to have warmed up to him a bit. Carlos was seeing Anita through video calls, trying to make sense of his mother and the trauma she’d left him with. Evie was making some connections with her custom jewelry and clothing designs, even doing a few collabs with Sophie, the daughter of Snow White.

_ But what about everyone else? _ The people of the Isle had looked to them for freedom and they hadn’t delivered. Sure, it would’ve ended in the destruction of Auradon if they’d gone through with it but she couldn’t help but feel guilty. There were so many kids who deserved so much better than they had, who needed some heroes to look up to.

She just needed to get a chance to talk with Ben. Surely six months was long enough for a trial period; he should already be looking into bringing over more kids. Of course, she knew more about the Isle and what went on there than he did. Maybe she should offer to help him. Tell him which kids needed help most. Maybe even talk him into improving the barge shipments. Fresh food and water would go a long way to help the kids that couldn’t come over yet….

She’d bring it up when she saw him tomorrow.

\-----------

Mallory wandered through the archives of Fairy Godmother’s office. She knew she shouldn’t be there so late but she’d had so many questions about her true parentage that even Fairy Godmother couldn’t answer them so she was given limited access. 

Currently, she had a collection of books on Maleficent and papers on her abilities that she was taking plenty of notes on, hoping to learn more about her own abilities. So far, everything was going well. Now that she knew the potential scope of her powers, they seemed a little less scary and she was doing much better in her magic classes.

The only problem was...she couldn’t seem to find much on Hades. Sure, there was the basic historical references and general information but nothing about him. What was his history? What could he do? What powers did she gain from him, if any at all? She knew Fairy Godmother’s archive was the most extensive source on magic in Auradon, even better than Neverland’s! So if there wasn’t anything here...there wasn’t anything anywhere. But that didn’t make sense. Hades was a God for goodness sake! 

There had to be a way to get more information. Somehow…..

\-------------

Ben was up late in his office, again. He only had to go to school for one more semester before he could be king full time and he was definitely looking forward to that. Balancing kingship and school was exhausting and he hated that he couldn’t give either activity the attention it deserved. Thankfully, he was excused from his elective this semester; as much as he loved leading the Swords and Shields team, they deserved a Captain who could give them the time they needed. He recommended Jay for the position; he was new to the sport but he showed promise and good leadership skills.

If only his current problem was as simple as picking a team captain. Queen Leah’s trial was still underway since she still had friends in the Royal Courts and since Mal was his girlfriend, he wasn’t allowed a say in the case as a conflict of interest. On top of that, it was nearing legislation season and all the kingdoms were sending in new rules for their kingdom regarding VKs and trade agreements for his approval. The only good thing was that it was nearing the end of the VK trial. Things were going well on that front; he would be allowed to bring over four more children, but the council wanted to approve the list this time. Which meant he had to get to know more VKs which would be virtually impossible with his schedule. He didn’t even know how many there were, let alone which ones would be good candidates. He’d relied on Yen Sid for advice last time but he was on Sabbatical from the Isle so that was out of the question.

But there had to be a way to know. People were counting on him…..

\----------

Hades listened to one of his old rock vinyls; he needed to clear his head. The last six months had been an odd sort of torture. Between losing his daughter to the shiny world of heroes to learning she wasn’t even his biologically speaking and that that was stolen from him sixteen years ago was startling, to say the least. 

Audrey would always be his daughter in a way, blood or not. She came to him when Maleficent felt like ignoring her existence, bringing him food and gossip from above ground. He told her stories of Mount Olympus and the overhyped Hercules. It was...nice to have someone who cared. And Audrey cared, though perhaps too much for his own good.

Yet the child he’d helped birth, the one that carried immortal blood, had been on the other side of an ocean all this time. And she knew nothing of him. She was a princess, a lady, likely the future queen. He was proud, in a distant way. He idly wondered if they’d ever get to meet. What would she say? What would he do?

Not that it mattered. There was no way they’d let him in Auradon and she’d never come to see him. Probably scared of him….

\----------

Uma glared up at the cloudy sky above. It had been six months since Maleficent promised them freedom. Since months since she had any sort of inkling of hope. Since months since Audrey and her band of Nice Guys betrayed them.

Sitting on the deck of her ship with her first and second mates beside her, she stewed in her fury. She didn’t even want glory or power or a castle anymore; she gave up that dream six months ago. All she wanted was freedom. Freedom to sail the open waters. Freedom to live without fear. Freedom to just be. Freedom she’d been denied since birth. She was tired of waiting for that freedom to be granted.

She didn’t have a plan yet. But she had a ship. She had a crew. She had loyal first and second mates, the strongest fighters on the Isle.

When the time came, she was taking her shot.


	2. A Plot Set in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matters of the Isle are discussed and plans are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a minute since I worked on this but I recently got muse for it. Thank you to anyone who's stuck around to read it and I hope you enjoy!

“Ben? Ben!” Audrey had been looking for him all day; she knew him being king gave him a hefty schedule but it was nearly impossible to track him down. Thankfully, it was lunch time and he always came by the school to see Mal for a little date. “I know you’re busy and I know this is your date time but I really need to talk to you about the Isle.”

"Audrey, you're welcome to make an appointm-"

"I've tried that but you get booked solid or there's an emergency and you can't meet with me and I understand you have a lot on your plate but this is really important. It's about the Isle. If we could just meet for a few minutes…."

Ben bit his lip and looked over to where Mal was waving with a picnic basket. "...I'll call my secretary and let her know to give you an extra priority. How about sometime after school today?"

Not quite what she was hoping for but she'd take it. She'd have more time to get her thoughts together at least. "...Okay. I'll see you then. Have fun on your date!" 

\---------------------

"Hey, Benny-boo." Mal giggled and stood on her tip-toes for a kiss. "How've you been? I feel like I hardly see you anymore…."

"I'm okay. It's been really busy at the office now that I'm officially king.  _ Everyone _ just  _ has _ to talk to me  _ right now _ or it'll be the end of the world." He rolled his eyes and hugged her. "I'm glad I can come here and get away from all of that with you for a bit…."

"What are girlfriends for?" She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Come on, I've got a picnic planned for us." Part of her wondered what Audrey wanted to talk about but she put that out of her mind for now. It probably wasn't anything important.

\------------------

Audrey patiently waited outside of Ben's office after school. She'd finally managed to get an appointment, a full half-hour even, and she was ready to get started. If only he wasn't late….

Sighing, she pulled out her new phone to go over her notes again. It was still so weird using Auradon tech but she was getting better at it. Slowly. 

She smiled seeing the selfie of her and Evie that had taken residence as her homescreen background. Evie had immediately taken to their new tech, especially the camera function and she was becoming a bit of social media star. Audrey couldn't be more proud of her. If only that was her biggest worry…..

Finally, Ben finished with whoever he was meeting with (some royal council member she would have to get to know at some point) and she had her moment. "Okay, I know you're really busy so I'll try to get through this quickly," she started, sitting in front of his desk.

"I'm sure you know the planned trial period for me and my friends is coming to an end soon and I know the council is allowing another group of kids to come across. I'm sure you've already started on a list but I wanted to recommend some names if that's okay? And I also have some suggestions to help improve the conditions on the Isle. I know that's not a huge concern right now but I think it might help some of the kids who don't want to leave if-"

"Hold on, just for a moment." Ben had barely sat down and he was looking a little weary. "Yes, I know it's about that time. I'm actually glad you have ideas on who to bring over next since we don't really have a residency register for the Isle. I wish we’d been able to talk sooner but there’s been so much going on…. Hang on, I have an idea.”

He dug through his desk and pulled out his relatively thin file on his Isle Project. “You know way more about the Isle than I do. To be honest, this is a bigger project than I thought it would be. Would you and the other’s be willing to advise me on it?”

Audrey suppressed her urge to happy dance. “I would love that! I'll talk to the others but I know they'll agree to help. They care about the Isle as much as I do. What exactly do you need us to do?"

"Well, for now, I just need information. If you guys could put together a presentation, I can figure out how to move forward from there."

"Will do!"

\-----------------

Ben slumped in his chair when she left. He didn't like delegating tasks to other people (the curse of being a perfectionist) but he had to admit defeat there. Audrey and the others could make better decisions related to the Isle than he could.

It was nice to have something off of his plate. He could have more time for himself, which meant more time with Mal, which was good for his sanity. He could complain to her about annoying meetings.

He needed to call her later….

\----------------

“Evie! Evie! Are you here?”

Evie was, in fact, in the dorm. However, she was stuck in the bathroom trying out a new hairstyle. So many princesses had their hair long and straight and, despite how many compliments her natural curls got, she decided she’d try it out. It was not going well. “Gimme a sec,” she called, tying her hair up in a towel for now. She could figure it out later. “What’s up?”

"Ben asked if we could be advisors on the Isle Project! Right now he just wants us to teach him about what the Isle is really like but isn't that exciting?!"

Evie giggled and shook her head. "Well, that does sound interesting…." Personally, Evie would rather leave thoughts of the Isle in the past where they belonged. But it was hard not to get excited when Audrey was excited. "Have you told Carlos and Jay yet?"

"No. Jay's still at practice and Carlos is at the Inventors club. But I know they'll be excited too!" She smiled and practically skipped to her desk to start working. "Just think about it. We can do  _ so much _ for the Isle! We can bring over more kids and get more food and-"

"Why don't we focus on the presentation first?" Evie interjected. "I'm sure Ben will want to do all of that but he needs to know it's needed first, right?"

Audrey nodded and got to work, quickly putting together a basic outline. Evie watched her out of the corner of her eye, wondering what she should do. She wasn't sure Jay or Carlos would be as enthusiastic about this. It's not like any of them  _ wanted _ to think about the Isle, right?

Evie had been wrong. Jay and Carlos were more than happy to talk about the Isle and how it can be improved. They had a full presentation and a list of potential candidates together for the next group of kids within a week. Thankfully, they’d handled it mostly on their own and she hadn’t had to do much but she felt a little left out. 

Still, she couldn’t help feeling a little lighter after the whole thing. Acknowledging the Isle and everything that had happened to her there was...difficult to say the least, especially in regard to her mother’s training, but having it out there made it a little easier in a way. Maybe it was that Ben knew about it and something would be done to protect the younger children from their own Evil Queens….

\-------------

Mal sat in on the meeting Ben had with the VKs. Ben told her she didn’t have to come but as the future queen, she felt she should be there. “I’ve been prepping for meetings like this for years, Ben. I can handle it.”

She hadn’t been expecting all of the atrocities she heard about. She had a feeling villains wouldn’t make the best parents but turning their children into servants had never crossed her mind. And the idea that  _ she’d _ almost grown up there shook her to her core. She didn’t understand how any of them turned out kind or compassionate after everything they went through. It was practically a villain origin story!

She was currently looking at the list of potential new VK transfers. She wanted to bring them all over, as did Ben, but they could only choose four and with how little they really knew about the kids in question, it was a tough decision to make. It wasn’t as if they could meet any of the kids personally, right? 

_ Unless…. _

“Ben, I have an idea.”

“No.”

“You didn’t even hear it!”

He smiled sadly and hugged her. “No, but I know you and I know what you were thinking. I’ve been thinking it too. But going to the Isle is too dangerous; they don’t exactly like us over there.”

She pouted and leaned against his chest. “...What if only I went? I could go with Audrey and the others. Evie could make me an outfit to blend in and Jay could protect me. Then I could meet some of the kids and tell you about them and then we can decide who to bring over next!”

She felt him sigh but smiled anyway. He’d been thinking about it and he wanted it as much as she did; how could he say no to his queen?

“You won’t be able to use your magic,” he warned. “I can’t even send guards with you. You have to be very, very careful.”

“I’m surprised you aren’t offering to come with me,” she teased.

He rolled his eyes. “As if I could disappear for a day….”

“So I can go?” she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

“...Ask Audrey first. If they agree, I’ll make the arrangements.”

She giggled and kissed him. “I love you!” she called as she dashed out of the office. She just knew Audrey would say yes; after all, they both wanted the same thing!

Well, mostly….

As much as Mal wanted to pretend it was all for the kids, a small part of her wanted a chance to meet her father. Hades was on the Isle and this could be her chance to unlock new magic or at least learn about it. That wouldn’t be so bad, right?

\-----------------------

Over the Isle, the clouds seemed a little lighter than usual. Perhaps a good change was on the way….


	3. One Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short look into wondering what the hell Mal thinks she's getting herself into.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not." Audrey shrugged. "Ben says it's okay and he'll probably trust her opinion more than ours anyway. Mal's coming with us."

"No, she  _ isn't _ . She won't know what she's doing and she'll probably just get herself in trouble!" Jay groaned and started pacing. “This is a horrible idea. Did Ben  _ actually _ agree to this?! Does he want her to die?!”

Evie smacked him lightly with some excess fabric. “Quit being dramatic. I know it’s not ideal but let’s be honest: after what happend at the coronation, people are way more likely to be scared of her than want to bother her.”

“Oh,  _ I’m _ being dramatic? I’m the bad guy here because I’m actually concerned about her safety? Did we all forget the kinds of people that live on the Isle?!” He huffed and sat on the bed. “It’s a bad idea. It’s a horrible idea!”

Carlos piped up in support. “If we’re going to take her, we need to at least prepare her for it. She has no idea what the Isle is like, no matter how many books on villains she reads.”

“I can’t believe you’re all ganging up on me.”

“Oh, hush.” Audrey lightly smacked his shoulder. “If it bugs you that much, you can keep an eye on her while me and Carlos and Evie look for the next group to bring over.”

“Oh, so now I’m the babysitter? I don’t want her there in the first place! You invited her, you take care of her.” He flopped back on the bed and slipped his beanie over his eyes, firmly exiting the situation.

Audrey sighed and shrugged. “I’m gonna go make sure everything’s clear for the big day. Evie, is Mal’s outfit ready?” 

She nodded, holding up a purple and green leather jacket with studs on the shoulder pads. “She’ll blend right in. I just need to finish up the shoes and it’ll be perfect.”

“Perfect.” With that, she left to have her final meeting with Ben before the big day. She was practically vibrating with excitement. Finally, more kids were coming to Auradon. Finally, Ben could fulfill his dreams.

When she arrived, Mal was waiting in Ben’s office while he was out grabbing some files. “Hey, Audrey!” she greeted. “Thanks for agreeing to take me with you. I know it’ll be a bit of a hassle but I’m really glad for the opportunity. After everything came out at the coronation, I feel like I’ve been missing out on something in my heritage, you know?”

“Yeah I totally get that,” Audrey agreed. “I’ve been feeling the same way about Auradon. It’s like I found a whole new part of myself. I’m still reeling from all of it.”

They chatted for a few more minutes while they waited for Ben, mostly about Auroria and the upcoming Cotillion. Ben greeted them both with a smile and dropped the files on his desk.

“So, we need to discuss your trip tomorrow,” he started. “Mal will be going with you as a representative of Auradon to assist you in finding future VKs for the relocation program. I’d like to bring over more than four kids next time but I still need to work that out with the council. Either way, I’ll need a big list so I can show the importance of this program. Does that sound okay?”

Audrey nodded. “Of course. A lot of kids need this opportunity and we want this trip to reflect that.” She hesitated for a moment before speaking again. “Would it be alright if we also compiled a list of the infrastructure issues on the Isle? I know we won’t be able to bring over everyone right away and some kids even like it there but a lot of basic necessities are seriously lacking and I think that should be addressed too.”

Ben considered this. “That definitely is an issue but I don’t want that to be the focus of this trip. If you want to compile a list that’s fine but that will have to come in a separate presentation.”

She nodded, not completely happy with that but glad it was on the table at least. “Now, about Mal… Jay expressed some concerns for her safety. I’d love for her to come but we’re a little worried she doesn’t understand a lot of the Isle.”

“‘She’ is aware of the dangers,” Mal cut in. “I’ve been reading a lot about the Isle recently and my dad made sure I was trained in self-defense. I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“Well, if you’re sure…. I think that’s everything.”

Ben smiled and nodded. “Good. The car will be waiting for you by the bridge and you can leave as soon as you’re ready. I’ll be there to see you off.”

\------------

They finished up the paperwork and Audrey left with Mal close behind. “Are you all really worried about me?” she asked quietly.

Audrey shrugged. “Kinda, yeah. The Isle can be a really rough place to live and I’m not sure the Auradon literature reflects that well. There are plenty of people there that would pounce at the opportunity to hurt you because of who you are. But there’s no guarantee of that since you defeated Maleficent and almost everyone was afraid of her before that. Basically, they’ll either leave you alone or they might try something.”

Mal shrugged. “I’m sure I’ll be fine.” She didn’t plan on wandering around that much anyway. She figured she could get one of them to direct her to Hades and she could spend most of her time there after she picked out a few VKs. 

“If you say so….” Audrey seemed a little less sure but didn’t say anything. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”


	4. Step One: Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal goes to the Isle and Uma starts making a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........
> 
> It's been a minute
> 
> But I'm still here.
> 
> Please be patient as I work my way through having too many WIPs to answer for?

As expected, the next morning was a little hectic. Even if every detail had been plotted out for the past two weeks, things didn’t always go according to plan when you couldn’t use magic to fix it that way.

Mal smoothed down her jacket for the tenth time in as many minutes. She didn’t know why she was fussing so much. Sure, she had a weird dream the night before and maybe she was worried the Isle was more than a scary campfire story but what’s really the worst that could happen? Even Audrey said people were likely to leave her alone since she killed Maleficent. Maybe she’d have to fend off a mugger or two but that should be it, right?

But it’s not as if she was going to spend much time out and about. She had a goal: meet Hades. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too hard to find. Or maybe she could ask someone? Whatever. She could figure it out when she got there.

For the whole limo ride, Jay kept trying to drill information into her about who to stay away from and safe houses she could run to if she really needed it. The more she listened, the less friendly the Isle sounded and her confidence was waning. But that was ridiculous.Surely Ben wouldn’t have sent her if she was actually in danger, right? And she’d still have the VKs to back her up if needed. Yeah, she would be fine. 

Totally fine.

There was absolutely no reason for the sense of dread that settled on her shoulders when they finally arrived. There was no reason for her to get nervous about going off on her own. She defeated Maleficent for goodness’ sake! What did she have to worry about?

Two hours later, she realized she maybe should’ve paid a little more attention to Jay’s lecture. She had no idea where she was and nothing around her looked like anything he’d described as a safe house or like Hades’ lair. But she kept walking. People were giving her weird looks already; sthe couldnt’ let them see she was nervous on top of being obviously unprepared.

Maybe she should've done a little more research on the Isle before she agreed to come….

\-------

Evie walked through the Isle, shivering a little from the cold. Despite her leather layers, the cool temperatures of the cloudy island pierced right through to her skin. It wasn’t even close to winter yet and it would only get worse.

She’d been apprehensive about this trip before they arrived. Going back to the Isle, back to old enemies, back to their parents, had never been on her list of things to do. Now, looking around at the hungry children and troubled youths, she felt a little selfish for thinking that way. It was easy for her to say the Isle wasn’t her business anymore, back in the land of plenty and good. But being there also put her in a position to make things better for the people that were still on the Isle.  _ People like Dizzy…. _

She snuck into Tremaine's beauty parlor, smiling softly when she saw Dizzy twirling around with her broom. It always amazed Evie that she could be so positive and full of life with her situation. If anyone deserved a life in Auradon, it was her. “Hey Dizzy….”

She nearly hit the floor with the strength of Dizzy’s hug. “Evie! Omigoshomigoshomigosh!!!! I can’t believe you’re here! Wait-why are you here? Are you visiting? Is there official business? Can I-”

“Woah, slow down Dizzy,” she giggled, leading the girl over to the work desk. “I’m here because Ben wants to bring more kids over from the Isle and we need a list of recommendations. Can you think of anyone who’d want to go to Auradon?”

Dizzy nodded, thinking seriously for a few minutes. “Well...I have a friend at school. Celia, daughter of Dr. Facilier. She’s a bit rough around the edges but she’s really sweet if you give her a chance!”

“I’m sure she is.” She smiled and pulled Dizzy into another hug. “Now, why don’t you tell me what you’ve been up to since I’ve been gone?”

\--------

Harry whistled as he walked along. Gil came into the Chip Shop earlier babbling about The Core Four being back, which already had Uma on edge. But when he started on about them bringing a princess with them, she insisted on checking it out and sent Harry to try and find her.

It was almost too easy to track her down. For being the girl to vanquish Maleficent, she had no idea how to handle herself in a dangerous situation. Well, a situation of continuous moderate danger as opposed to short-lived intense danger. Even sweet little Audrey knew better than to shed blonde hair everywhere she walked.

He took a little pleasure in making her jump when he finally caught up with her and stepped out of the shadows with a smirk. "Are ye lost, princess?" he teased.

"Ummm….yes, actually. I'm looking for Hades."

She couldn't actually be this stupid, could she?

"Well, lassie, I'm more than happy to help you out.” For evil’s sake, she actually smiled at him. Like a real, genuine smile that a child gives you when they take their first steps. Didn’t they teach her anything???

“Really? That’d be great! Lead the way, please.”  _ Please? _ Well now he was just disappointed. Still, he could just waltz her down to the dock like this and she wouldn’t even question it. Then Uma would have a little leverage against the traitorous goody-two-shoes and then she could live her dream of getting off the Isle.

“Alright then, lassie. Follow me…”

\----------

Uma rolled her eyes when Gil burst into the Chip Shop for the second time in as many hours. “Yes, Gil? What is it this time?” She loved the boy, more than she would ever admit, but his excitable energy could be a bit much some days. Like today.

“Harry found the princess and he’s bringing her here!!!” How was she supposed to respond to that? She still doubted there even was a princess but if Harry had been the one to catch her there had to be some truth to that, right?

“Alright, Gil. Tell him to bring her onto the ship. I’m almost done here.” If Gil was to be believed, that meant Harry had somehow gotten his hands on Mal, the true daughter of Maleficent. SHe could only imagine the kind of trickery he had to stoop to in order to make that happen. Even without her magic, she was surely a formidable adversary.

\-------------

Jay cursed to himself as he, once again, didn’t see Mal at a safe house. He’d been to all of them at this point and they were going to be leaving soon. They couldn’t leave without the future queen of Auradon; it would be the end of the Isle Rehabilitation project for sure.

“Carlos, please tell me you’ve seen Mal somewhere. Anywhere?” His stomach turned when Carlos shook his head. “Dammit. I  _ knew _ something bad would happen.”

“Jay, relax. I’m sure she just got a little turned around. I’ll go find Evie and Audrey and see if they’ve heard anything.”

“Relax? How can I relax when the  _ future queen  _ is  _ missing _ ??? You do realize what could happen to us, to the Isle, if something happened to her right?” His fists clenched, leaving little indents in his palms where his fingernails were. What were they going to do? “I’m gonna do another sweep. Hopefully, I can finish before it’s time to leave….” He didn’t have that much faith but what was he supposed to do? Wait for Mal to come skipping back?  _ Yeah, right. _

He just hoped he could find her before someone else did.


End file.
